Wolf Girl and Black Prince
by kaineki
Summary: Pada awalnya, Kyungsoo hanya ingin foto bersama pacarnya, tapi kenapa ia malah terlibat masalah dengan si 'Pangeran? Belum lagi, Kyungsoo harus menutupi sebuah rahasia dari kedua temannya. ini adalah hari-hari yang melelahkan bagi Kyungsoo. this is Kaisoo story, OOC, GS, Comedy


Wolf Girl and Black Prince

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gua ingetin, ini OOC, GS, remake, dan bahasanya ga baku jadi gua harap ntar ga ada komen bahasa ga baku atau sebagainya karena gua udah ngasih tau.

 **...**

 **Chapter 1: Terperangkap Jebakan Sendiri**

Di pagi hari yang cerah, terlihat dua orang gadis sedang berjalan beriringan menuju sekolahnya.

"Coba lihat yixing-ah"

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis kearah Yixing yang sedang berjalan sambil memakai dasinya.

"Eh? Mwondae?"

"Latihan senyum! Aku bisa mendapatkan banyak teman dengan cara ini kan?"

Yixing berjalan mendahului Kyungsoo dan menunjukkan wajah datarnya.

"Mungkin kalau kamu sih enggak bisa, Kyungsoo"

"Ey, pikirkan dulu sebelum menjawab dong"

Kyungsoo sedikit berlari menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Yixing.

"Bukankah menjalin pertemanan adalah poin penting dari kehidupan sekolah?" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Aku sih enggak terlalu peduli. Pokoknya jangan terlalu memaksakan diri" balas Yixing seadanya.

"Enggak kok! Ini bakal menjadi penentuan selama tiga tahun kedepan nanti, aku akan tinggal di neraka atau di surga"

"Hm? Tinggal di neraka?"

"Lebih baik mati daripada masa-masa SMA ku suram"

Kyungsoo membayangkan bagaimana jika ia tidak memiliki teman dimasa SMA nya.

Yixing pun menghela nafas dan menjawab dengan tenang sambil kembali berjalan mendahului langkah Kyungsoo.

"Daripada berlatih tersenyum, lebih baik memikirkan topik obrolan kan?"

"Eum, benar juga" Kyungsoo sedikit berpikir.

"Lalu topik apa yang sedang populer saat ini ya?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak begitu tahu tentang hal semacam itu. Jadi aku enggak bisa membantumu"

"Jangan begitu dong—"

 _ **BUG**_

Tanpa disadari, tiba-tiba sebuah bola mendarat mengenai muka Kyungsoo. Yixing yang berjalan lebih dulu menoleh dan terkejut melihat Kyungsoo yang terbaring dengan bola di atas wajahnya. Hidung Kyungsoo sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"K-Kyungsoo? Kau kenapa?"

"Tiba-tiba ada serangan roket kearah ku..." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan pikiran bodohnya.

"Mbak.. lempar bolanya, dong!" Terdengar suara anak kecil yang berteriak kearah Kyungsoo dan Yixing.

Kyungsoo pun bangkit duduk sambil menahan emosinya.

"Oi! Kenapa kalian malah memikirkan bolanya sih?!" amuk Kyungsoo.

Tak jauh dari mereka yang sedang bergelut, beberapa gadis lain berbisik ketika menyaksikan Kyungsoo yang mengamuk dengan anak kecil di pinggir lapangan.

"Waduh serem banget, bukankah dia satu sekolah dengan kita? Lebih baik kita jauhi gadis itu ya"

'Sepertinya mereka seangkatan denganku, bagaimana ini jika gosip buruk tentangku tersebar?' batin Kyungsoo.

"A-Ani! Cuma bercanda kok. Lagipula aku baik baik saja"

"Masa bodo, cepat lemparkan bolanya" jawab anak kecil itu acuh.

Kyungsoo cukup jengkel dengan anak kecil itu.

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu lihat tendangan maut dari calon pesepak bola wanita profesional ini"

Kyungsoo menaruh bola ditanah dan bersiap untuk menendangnya.

 _ **DUKK**_

Bola yang ditendang Kyungsoo memang melambung tinggi, tapi arahnya berlawanan dengan apa yang Kyungsoo inginkan. Bola itu malah melambung kearah belakang. Dan seketika itu...

 _ **PRANGGG**_

"OMO!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo menghela nafas sambil menaiki tangga.

"Main sepak bola saja belum pernah.. Habisnya ada anak satu sekolahan kita sih"

Yixing pun ikut menghela nafas dan berujar.

"Untungnya orang yang tinggal di apartemen itu ramah. Kalau kamu terus bohong suatu saat nanti pasti kena batunya, loh"

"Mian.."

Kyungsoo menunjukkan wajah menyesalnya.

"Baiklah, kelasku disini" ucap Yixing dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Eum"

Melihat Kyungsoo yang nampak tak bersemangat, Yixing pun menepuk keras punggung Kyungsoo.

"Ayo bersemangatlah! Senyumanmu itu mau kau gunakan untuk mendapatkan teman bukan?"

Yixing tersenyum padanya dan itu membuat Kyungsoo kembali bersemangat.

"Iya!" balas Kyungsoo dengan penuh semangat.

Kyungsoo pun berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ia sedikit menyesal kenapa tidak sekelas dengan Yixing.

Kyungsoo duduk dibangku paling belakang.

'Kenapa... Kenapa mereka sudah memiliki grup sendiri..' batin Kyungsoo saat melihat keadaan sekitar.

Ternyata teman-teman satu kelasnya sudah saling mengobrol dan memiliki teman masing-masing.

'Gawat.. aku harus melakukan sesuatu' batinnya lagi.

 _ **SREG..**_

Kursi disebelah Kyungsoo bergeser dan seseorang duduk disampingnya.

"Oh, Baekhyun-ah"

Sapa seorang gadis kepada gadis yang baru saja duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Luhan-ah, kita satu kelas?"

"Ne"

Kyungsoo memperhatikan kedua gadis tersebut yang sedang mengobrol.

'Tampaknya mereka sangat populer, lihat saja aksesoris yang mereka gunakan seperti cat kuku, lip balm yang mereka gunakan, nampaknya cukup mahal' batin Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana liburan dengan pacarmu Luhan-ah?"

"Tau ga? Aku dibeliin gelang ini, lalu dia mengajakku ke pantai. Saat itu adalah anniv kita dan untuk merayakan hari itu, dia membelikanku bikini bikini seksi"

"Benarkah? Bukankah itu bagus"

'Kenapa mereka terasa begitu jauh berbeda denganku... Ah, aku tidak boleh tinggal diam' batin Kyungsoo lagi.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berharap sama cowok" ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba dan sontak gadis bernama Baekhyun dan Luhan itu pun memandang Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Bukannya lebih bagus kalau kalian bisa mempermainkan dia sesuka hati?" lanjut Kyungsoo.

 **2 Bulan kemudian..**

"Kemarin pacarku bilang, boleh enggak, kuikat tanganmu pas kita lagi kimpoy? Bikin enggak nafsu jadinya" ujar Baekhyun sambil memakai eyelinernya.

"Wah, najis banget. Cowok itu emang pada enggak waras. Makanya langsung kepincut tren porno" balas Luhan sambil memakai bedaknya.

"Sayang banget loh, padahal dicoba dulu saja. Bisa jadi sensasinya lebih nikmat" timpal Kyungsoo.

"Eh? Kyungsoo sudah pernah?" balas Baekhyun dengan penuh semangat.

"Daebak, pacarmu nakal banget ya" tambah Luhan.

"Iya, habisnya dia mesum banget, sih. Karena keseringan aku jadi sudah terbiasa. Tapi cowok itu kelihatan lucu pas sikapnya kayak gitu kan? Aku cuma bilang terserah dia langsung kegirangan" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan muka wolesnya.

"Pacarku sih sudah dewasa jadi tidak akan minta hal kanak-kanakan semacam itu" timpal Luhan.

"Kalau pacarku sih belakangan ini dihubungi sama agensi majalah pria dewasa" balas Baekhyun semangat.

"Aku juga capek diajak makan malam di hotel berbintang terus"

"Mungkin dia bakal jadi model, malesin banget kan"

Kyungsoo hanya diam melihat kedua temannya memamerkan pacarnya masing-masing.

 _ **Triiingg**_

"Aha, telfon dari pacarku, aku tinggal dulu ya!"

Kyungsoopun meninggalkan kelas sambil menuju toilet.

"Hai, sayang" sapa Kyungsoo ceria begitu bertemu dengan orang yang menelfonnya.

"Sayang udelmu bodong..!" balas Yixing sambil menunjukkan muka horornya.

"Hehe Yixing.."

"Aish Kyungsoo, aku jadi harus menelfonmu terus-terusan. Kamu tahu enggak? Tagihan telfonku bulan kemarin jadi membengkak?!" amuk Yixing sambil menarik kerah Kyungsoo.

"N-nanti kuganti, jangan marah dong" balas Kyungsoo dipenuhi keringat dingin.

"Jelas aku marah! Mau sampai kapan kau akan berpura-pura memiliki pacar kepada teman-teman bodohmu itu?! Dan lagipula kenapa aku harus ikut dalam masalahmu bodoh"

"Mi-mian"

"Ya ampun, sudah ceritakan saja yang sebenarnya pada mereka. Jangankan punya pacar, berkencan saja kamu belum pernah"

"Ogah! Ogah! Ogah! Mereka berdua selalu membicarakan pacarnya tahu. Kalau mereka tau aku berbohong, aku bisa dikucilkan"

"Lagian kamu emang enggak cocok bergaul dengan mereka Kyungsoo. Kamu harus berpura-pura menjadi cewek nakal di depan mereka. Memaksakan diri itu enggak baik kan?"

"Aku tahu, tapi teman sekelasku yang lain sudah memiliki teman masing-masing. Kalau enggak sama mereka, aku mau kemana dong?"

"Merepotkan"

"Po-Pokoknya aku enggak mau sampai ketahuan!"

 _ **Sreet**_

Tiba-tiba pintu toilet terbuka, dan Yixingpun menarik Kyungsoo untuk bersembunyi di bilik toilet. Terdengar dua orang gadis yang sedang mengobrol.

"Hm? Iya menurutku juga begitu Luhan-ah, soal pacarnya Kyungsoo kan?"

Terdengar suara Baekhyun menggema di dalam toilet tersebut.

"Bikin penasaran, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ya?" timpal Luhan.

"Iya, aku belum pernah melihat pacarnya"

"Kamu juga belum?"

"Pas aku minta tunjukkan foto pacarnya dia bilang enggak punya, katanya pacarnya itu enggak suka di foto. Pas aku bilang mau ketemu pacarnya dia selalu mengalihkan topik"

"Iya selalu saja begitu"

"Jangan-jangan dia bohong soal pacarnya"

"Bisa jadi"

"Yang dia bilang itu cuma omong kosong. Tiap hari dia di telfon juga mungkin orang suruhan"

"Parah banget!"

Baekhyun dan Luhanpun akhirnya meninggalkan toilet.

"Sudah kuduga, lama kelamaan mereka pasti akan curiga" ujar Yixing.

"Ga-gawat... Kalau mereka tahu yang sebenarnya.. matilah aku"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo berjalan pulang sendirian menuju rumahnya. Saat melewati toko musik, Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak.

"Hey hey lihat, dia ganteng banget ya" samar-samar Kyungsoo mendengar sekelompok gadis yang sedang ngerumpi.

Kyungsoopun mengikuti arah pandang para gadis. Ternyata ada seorang lelaki yang sedang mengobrol dengan temannya. Kyungsoo mengamati lebih dekat.

'Wah, memang benar-benar ganteng' batin Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo teringat perkataan Baekhyun di toilet tadi.

"Oh iya! Cuma foto sajakan! Akan kubuat dia menjadi pacar bohonganku!"

Kyungsoo mengambil hpnya dan memfoto cowok ganteng tersebut. Tetapi jarak Kyungsoo dengan cowok tersebut terlalu dekat sampai-sampai cowok itu sadar bahwa Kyungsoo memfoto dirinya.

"Barusan, kau memotretku?"

Kyungsoo gelagapan menjawabnya.

"AH LIHAT ADA UFO TERBANG!" Kyungsoo berteriak sambil menunjuk langit dengan bodohnya.

Cowok itupun sontak melihat ke atas dan tidak ada apapun sama sekali. Ketika hendak melihat Kyungsoo, ternyata Kyungsoo sudah mengambil langkah seribu, berlari menjauh.

"Cewek aneh" gumam cowok tersebut.

 _ **Keesokan harinya..**_

"Eh? Dia pacarmu?!" Luhan memekik sedikit kencang.

"Mustahil, dia keren banget" tambah Baekhyun.

"Benarkan? Seperti mimpi saja cowok sekeren dia mau denganku" bangga Kyungsoo.

"Beruntung sekali" Baekhyun sedikit menunjukkan wajah irinya dan itu membuat Kyungsoo puas.

"Tapi.. cowok ini sepertinya aku pernah melihat dia sebelumnya" ujar Luhan.

"Seriusan? Dimana?" timpal Baekhyun.

"Dimana ya.."

"Ah, mungkin cuma perasaanmu saja Luhan-ah, ayo kita makan dulu" ajak Kyungsoo untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Merekapun pergi ke kantin. Kyungsoo duduk sambil memakan makanannya.

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar penah melihatnya tapi dimana ya.." Luhan benar-benar penasaran dengan pacar Kyungsoo.

"Sudah dong jangan dipirkan lagi Luhan-ah" balas Kyungsoo lemas.

Tetapi Luhan tetap berpikir keras.

"Ah! 'Pangeran'!" ujar Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Mwondae?" tanya Kyungsoo polos.

"Pacarmu itu! Dia Kim Jongin yang dipanggil Kai dari kelas 1-8 kan?" teriak Luhan.

Tanpa disadari, cowok yang sedang lewat dimeja mereka bertiga menoleh dan melihat kearah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoopun ikut melihat cowok itu dan terkejut.

"Eh? Kamu yang kemarin—"

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menutup mulut cowok itu dan menariknya menuju taman belakang sekolah.

'Gawat.. gawat.. tidak kusangka dia berada di sekolahku juga' batin Kyungsoo.

"Jadi, ada urusan apa denganku?" ujar cowok itu sambil membenarkan dasi sekolahnya.

"Ah.. eng... itu"

"Ada apa? Sedang ada masalah? Kalau tidak keberatan aku bersedia mendengarkannya"

'Cowok ini baik banget, baiklah akan kuceritakan yang sebenarnya kepadanya' batin Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun menceritakan secara detail tentang masalahnya kepada lelaki bernama Kim Jongin itu.

"Oh, begitu"

"Nde" balas Kyungsoo lemas.

"Baiklah"

"Eh?"

"Intinya aku harus berpura-pura menjadi pacarmu kan?"

'Jadi... dia mau? Ah ini bukan mimpikan? Ternyata masih ada malaikat sepeti dia di dunia yang kejam ini' batin Kyungsoo lagi.

"Berputarlah tiga kali dan menggonggong" timpal Jongin dengan smirknya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan menggonggong?"

"Ayo, lakukan"

"Lakukan apanya?"

"Pft, kenapa malah pasang tampang bego begitu? Jangan-jangan kau kira aku mau begitu saja dilibatkan dalam omong kosongmu itu? Kalau kamu mau aku terlibat dalam masalahmu, kamu harus jadi anjing peliharaanku" ujar Jongin dengan senyuman mautnya.

"Hah?! Anjing?! Ogah pokoknya ogah!"

"Oh, yasudah sih kalau enggak mau. Maaf saja kalau nanti aku enggak sengaja keceplosan menceritakan semuanya kepada teman-temanmu.. nona serigala"

Tiba-tiba.. Kyungsoo berputar tiga kali dan mengonggong menirukan suara anjing. Hal itu membuat Jongin terkejut dan menahan tawanya.

"Nah, begitu anak manis! Tapi kalau orangtuamu melihat mu begini pasti mereka akan sedih ya. Kau ini memang cewek tablo, tapi lumayan juga untuk menghabiskan waktu. Akan ku pelihara kau dengan baik, Monggu!"

"Mo-monggu..?"

"Nama kesayangan untuk anjingku, yaitu kamu"

Jongin pun pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan kejengkelannya terhadap cowok itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo sedang membereskan bukunya, segera beranjak untuk pulang ke rumah. Jam pelajaran terakhir sudah berlalu 10 menit yang lalu tapi dia ketiduran.

"Do Kyungsoo" panggil salah seorang teman sekelas Kyungsoo.

"Nde?" jawab Kyungsoo sambil merapikan bukunya.

"Sepertinya daritadi dia memanggilmu terus"

"Siapa?"

"Kai"

"Ne?"

Kyungsoo melihat kearah pintu kelasnya, Jongin sudah berdiri di depan kelasnya sambil melambaikan tangan kepadanya.

'Si iblis itu, pintar sekali berakting baik di depan orang-orang' batin Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoopun menghampiri Jongin.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Kyungsoo sarkastik.

Kemudian Jongin mencubit pipinya dengan kencang.

"Mau ku adalah seekor anjing yang langsung datang begitu dipanggil. Ayo pulang"

"Ne.." jawab Kyungsoo dengan muka pasrahnya.

Ketika diperjalanan pulang, Jongin meminta Kyungsoo memberikan ponselnya. Kyungsoopun segera memberikan poselnya dan berjaga jarak dengan Jongin.

"Ey, kenapa kau menjaga jarak sejauh itu? Aku kan tidak akan melakukan apapun"

"E-enggak apa" balas Kyungsoo was was.

"Nih, aku sudah menukar nomor ponsel kita"

Kyungsoopun mengambil ponselnya dan kembali menjaga jarak dengan Jongin.

"Benarkan kau tidak akan melakukan apapun padaku? Ja-jadi, kau tidak akan menjualku ke saritem, atau membuatku melakukan hal mesum?"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak membutuhkan uang ataupun wanita"

'Jadi, apa sebenarnya yang dia inginkan..?' batin Kyungsoo.

Ketika berjalan, mereka melihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang mengejar anjingnya. Melihat itu, Jongin berhenti berjalan.

"Aku, sangat suka anjing"

"Eh?"

"Mereka terlihat begitu ceria. Kalau kau menyuruhnya menunggu, mereka akan menunggumu selamanya, seperti otak udang. Selapar-laparnya mereka, sebanyak-banyaknya air mata yang menetes, mereka akan selalu menuruti perintah majikannya. Sikap mereka itulah yang membuatku menjadi bergairah" ucap Jongin dengan smirk andalannya.

Lalu Jongin mengusap kepala Kyungsoo layaknya seekor anjing.

"Maka dari itu, aku berharap kau cepat akrab denganku"

'Dia benar-benar iblis' batin Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Apa-apaan ini... yang dia lakukan hanya memerintahku saja. Ternyata dia menukar nomor ponsel hanya untuk memerintahku seenak jidatnya saja' batin Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menatap layar ponselnya yang berisi sms dari Jongin untuk segera membelikannya minuman. Selama tiga hari Kyungsoo terus terusan disuruh oleh Jongin untuk melakukan hal-hal yang dibutuhkan Jongin layaknya seorang babu.

Dengan gontai, Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kantin dan membelikan Jongin sebuah minuman.

"Lama" ujar Jongin.

"Beli saja sendiri, kau kan punya kaki dan tangan bodoh" balas Kyungsoo sengit.

Dengan pasrah, Kyungsoo pun duduk disamping Jongin yang disebutnya sebagai iblis.

"Kai dan Kyungsoo" ucap Baekhyun yang datang bersama Luhan.

"Kenapa kalian makan berduaan? Bukankah sebelumnya kalian merahasiakan hubungan kalian?" lanjut Baekhyun.

"Ya-yah, menurutku lebih baik begini, karena rahasiaku sudah tersebar" balas Kyungsoo dengan keringat dingin

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Jongin.

"Temanku, yang pernah kuceritakan sebelumnya" balas Kyungsoo lemas.

Luhan dan Baekhyunpun duduk di depan mereka.

"Ah, yang itu ya. Salam kenal, namaku Kim Jongin, temanmu sangat baik terhadapku"

Jongin menunjukkan senyum charmingnya.

"Wah, sama seperti yang di gosipkan ya. Si 'Pangeran' memang bermulut buaya"

"Ku kira hanya gosip saja, pantas kau menyembunyikannya"

"A-apa?"

"Hey hey Kim Jongin, apa kau memang doyan kimpoy pakai diikat?" tanya Baekhyun sarkastik.

"Apa?" balas Jongin.

"Soalnya Kyungsoo pernah bilang kalau kamu pernah mengikatnya atau semacamnya. Orang-orang menggilmu pangeran tapi sifatmu cabul juga ya"

Kyungsoo mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Itu semua bo—"

Sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya, Jongin sudah terlebih dahulu menghentikan teriakan Kyungsoo dengan tangannya yang memberikan isyarat untuk diam.

"Hm.. bagaimana ya, bisa dibilang suka sih" ucap Jongin lantang.

"Wah"

Jongin berdiri memegang dagu Baekhyun lalu mencengkramnya dengan kuat.

"Mengikatmu sampai enggak bisa bergerak, menutup paksa mulut bawelmu itu, apa kau mau mencobanya?" ujar Jongin dengan tampang datarnya yang menyeramkan.

"E..enggak" balas Baekhyun ketakutan.

"Ayo pergi" Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan pergi dari kantin.

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke atap gedung sekolah.

"Ternyata temanmu ' _baik'_ juga ya"

"Mianhae.. karena aku kau jadi di cap tidak baik"

"Yah, enggak usah dipikirkan"

"Tapikan—"

 _ **CHUP**_

Dengan tiba-tiba, Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Bahkan Jongin sedikit menggigit bibir Kyungsoo dan menghisapnya dengan lembut lalu melepaskannya perlahan.

"Berisik. Kau itu pacarku. Turuti saja perkataanku dan biarkan aku melindungimu"

Kyungsoo sedikit terharu mendengar perkataan Jongin.

"Kai.."

"Yah, dengan begini hutang budimu padaku, jadi semakin banyak" ucap Jongin dengan smirknya.

'Dasar iblis...' batin Kyungsoo.

"Tapi, mana ada orang yang membayangkan pacarnya buat adegan ikat-ikatan" lanjut Jongin.

"Bukan! Itu cuma bohongan—"

"Ah, aku tahu kamu ingin melakukan apa yang temanmu katakan kan? Kalau begitu ayo lakukan" Lagi-lagi Jongin menunjukkan smirknya.

"Beloon, aku kan hanya pura-pura saja dasar cabul" kesal Kyungsoo.

"Iya, iya, kita lupakan dulu masalah itu"

Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Muka Kyungsoo memerah terbayang ciuman pertamanya dengan Jongin tadi. Lalu Jongin berjalan pergi dan berkata.

"Oh iya Kyungsoo, mulai sekarang jangan memanggilku Kai, panggil aku Jongin"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


End file.
